


Pool Boys

by bactaqueen



Category: Captain America
Genre: Bucky's nudity, Frottage, M/M, Steve's smart mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s trying to get over his water trauma. Bucky’s sick of tanlines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Boys

**Title:**  Pool Boys  
 **Author:**  bactaqueen  
 **Rating:**  M  
 **Warnings:**  Steve's smart mouth and Bucky's nudity  
 **Setting:**  Marvel universe in which Bucky and Steve are both alive and Steve lives in Avengers Mansion?  
 **Characters:**  Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Disclaimer:**  This is a work of fiction. Recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.  
 **Summary:**  Steve's trying to get over his water trauma. Bucky's sick of tanlines.  
 **Author's Note:**  I dreamed that Bucky sunbathes in the nude.

 

Steve rights himself halfway down the length of the pool, near the wall, and brings his hands out of the water to slick his hair back. He takes a few slow, deep breaths and doesn't think about the cold water pressing in all around him. He's  _fine_. For the first time, he doesn't feel the same as he did before the serum, when his lungs seized up and his throat burned. He's proud of himself. The chill of the water is just on his skin today, not in his gut. He closes his eyes and turns his face up to the sky, feeling the sun beat down. Who knew? That doctor was right.

He turns and plants his hands on the patio at the edge of the pool. He's half-out of the water before he sees Bucky. His balance shifts, he falters, and in the next instant, he's splashing awkwardly back down into the water.

Falling into cold water seems to be a  _thing_  for them.

Bucky is sprawled on one of the made-for-two oversized lounges arranged between the pool and the mansion. He takes up more space than any one man should, legs spread, one arm thrown wide and the other draped over his face. He's long and tan, all lean muscle and fine scars, the dark hair at his chest, belly, and on his thighs glinting near-gold in the sun. Bucky is also buck naked.

"Bucky," Steve says sharply, disapproving.

"What?"

Steve sees the smile in the shadow of Bucky's arm. He sighs. "This is a public space. Anyone could walk out here right now."

"Don't have anything to hide, Steve. Not anymore, not from your friends."

Steve frowns. He's not a prude, and he's not stupid enough to believe that the patio isn't a clothes-optional area, but a little modesty isn't the worst idea. These days, they live and work with women--married women, modern women, sure, but there are some things Steve can't shake, and modesty in a woman's presence is one of those things. He thinks.

Bucky groans. "Would you stop frowning so loudly?"

"I do not frown loudly."

"You're doing it right now."

"You can't be naked out here."

"Yeah?" Bucky lifts his arm and cracks an eye to peer at him. "Am I distracting you, Captain?"

Steve blushes.

Bucky laughs and settles his arm back over his face. He shifts on the lounge, wriggling, and Steve knows it's for show. He knows because he can't help that his eyes are drawn to Bucky's cock, soft and small, snugged up against his thigh in the nest of dark curls. He blushes again. What they've done in his rooms, that's one thing. It's another entirely to bring that out into places where anyone could see.

"Besides, I talked to the computer--"

"JARVIS. His name is JARVIS."

Bucky snorts. "He's a machine, pal."

"You're half-machine, Buck," Steve shoots back automatically, and just saying it draws his eyes to Bucky's metal arm, smooth and glinting ominously in the bright sun. He may have no heart for machinery, as Stark is constantly telling him, but he's got an eye for art, and that thing is a piece of fine work.

"How's the water, Steve? Nice and cold?"

"Shut up." There's no heat behind his words. He hauls himself out of the water.

"Anyway, I told  _JARVIS_  he could warn anyone who needs warnin'. I'm sick of tanlines."

Steve saunters over and leans across Bucky, dripping all over his chest, his stomach. Bucky yelps and flings an arm up, swinging. Steve steps back, laughing, and snags a towel off the end of the lounge, from under Bucky's foot.

"Are tanlines what you're really worried about?"

Bucky glares at him. "Pull another stunt like that and they will be."

Steve grins as he dries off and watches Bucky from beneath his lashes as he settles in. He splays his arms this time, as wide as his legs, and he closes his eyes. Steve's not fooled; Bucky knows he's looking. That doesn't keep him from looking his fill. He spends too long drying his stomach when he lets his gaze linger on Bucky's cock. He cant help licking his lips. He bends over to dry off his legs.

"Did JARVIS really say he'd warn everyone off?"

"He's even monitoring lifesigns. You know." Bucky grins. "Just in case."

Steve glances toward the wall of glass that separates the pool and patio from the gym and lounge inside. "You planned this."

"If I had planned this, it wouldn't be taking so damned long. I maneuvered and hoped for the best."

Steve looks at Bucky, at the smug expression on his strong face, and laughs. "Oh. Well, in that case, better luck next time." He drapes the towel over his shoulder and takes two steps toward the door.

Warm metal fingers close around his wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Shower." Steve gives his most charming Captain America smile. "Chlorine's no good for your skin, you know. Dries it out."

A twist, a tug, and Steve is spilling over Bucky, chest to chest and hips to hips. "You know what's a good natural moisturizer?"

He should say something smart-mouthed, he knows. But Bucky's clever mouth is so close and Steve doesn't care about being impertinent anymore. All he cares about is this. Steve ducks his head and kisses him.

Bucky's lips part and he sweeps his tongue in past Steve's lips. Steve tastes chlorine and water and coconut, and something sharper and darker and spicier that is all Bucky. He frees his wrist from Bucky's grasp and plunges his fingers into Bucky's hair, carding, tugging. He listens for the breathy little moans Bucky gives whenever Steve rubs fingertips into his scalp. Those go straight to his cock--already half-hard, and separated from Bucky's by a thin layer of wet fabric.

Bucky solves that problem. He strokes his tongue over Steve's as he shoves his hands between their bodies to tear at the tie closing Steve's shorts and then push them down over his hips. Steve cradles the back of Bucky's head as he wriggles out of his trunks. He kicks them off and stretches out. Their hot cocks harden fast, trapped between their bodies. Steve rocks his hips against Bucky's, desperate for the friction now.

"Knew you'd come around," Bucky mumbles, nipping at his jaw.

"You're naked," Steve pants. He drags his fingertips down Bucky's side and grips his hip. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Knew it!" Bucky grabs at his sides and rocks up against him. That shift lines them up, shaft to shaft side by side. Bucky shudders. "Jesus, Steve."

Steve seals his mouth to Bucky's to silence him as they rock together. He swallows Bucky's moans and groans, sucks his tongue, bites his lips. He whimpers and moans into Bucky's mouth as they share breath, licking and lipping and nipping. How he went without this for as long as he did, how he survived--he'll never know. Steve's balls tighten. Pleasure crawls down his spine and swirls low in his belly. He comes first, spurting hot between them, gasping and groaning against Bucky's hot salty neck. He takes his hand out of Bucky's hair and slides it between them to wrap around Bucky's cock. Bucky moans, long and deep, right his ear as Steve jerks him off, fast and rough, his palm slick with sweat and spunk. Bucky goes deathly still beneath him the instant before he comes, spilling over Steve's hand. He muffles a cry against Steve's shoulder.

They lay together for long moments after. Steve's in no hurry to move as he rubs circles on Bucky's hips with his thumbs and kisses his way up and down Bucky's neck, across his collarbones. The sun beats down on his back, too hot and he'll pay for it later, but it doesn't matter, not with Bucky's human hand on his side and Bucky's metal hand ruffling his drying hair. Lazily, he shifts up, capturing Bucky's mouth in a slow, wet kiss. He wishes they were back in his room. He could drag Bucky into the shower for round two.

When they break, Bucky pushes at his shoulders. "Off. Get off."

"We just did that."

Bucky huffs. "Can't believe you had this team thinkin' you were  _innocent_. Get off of me. I don't want Captain America-shaped tanlines."

Steve laughs and rolls away. "Fine." He scoops his shorts off the patio and slips into them, aware of Bucky's eyes on him. His chest feels warm, full. He turns to glance at Bucky. "You're not going to take a shower?"

"Nah." Bucky closes his eyes, a grin on his face, his muscles loose. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Steve drops the wet towel on his lap. "At least clean up."

Bucky yelps at the cold wet cotton on his skin. "You're a dirty punk, Rogers!"

Laughing, Steve heads for the doors, intent this time on a shower. "Meet me downstairs when you're done, Buck. We'll see who's dirty then."


End file.
